


В первый раз, во второй и третий – история любви из вселенной 3490

by Happy_me



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первый раз Наташа «Тони» Старк влюбилась в Капитана Америку, когда она с отцом смотрела старые кинопленки, где тот стоял во весь экран навытяжку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В первый раз, во второй и третий – история любви из вселенной 3490

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Firsts, Seconds, Thirds: A Love Story from Earth-3490](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945469) by [Arileo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arileo/pseuds/Arileo). 



В первый раз Наташа «Тони» Старк влюбилась в Капитана Америку, когда она с отцом смотрела старые кинопленки, где тот стоял во весь экран навытяжку.

В первый раз, когда Стив Роджерс повстречался с Тони, она была в своей броне, и Капитан подумал, что Железный Человек – довольно славный парень.

В первый раз, когда Стив встретил Тони, он подумал, что она была одной из самых безумных дамочек из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал, и лишь удивлялся, как Железный Человек выдерживает на работе с такой дикой женщиной.

В первый раз Стив увидел Тони в костюме Железного Человека, когда ее сердце не выдержало из-за столкновения с роботизированным злодеем. Стив был удивлен силой ее духа. Позже он задавался вопросом, что такого важного могло случиться, что Тони отправила своего телохранителя подальше, когда нуждалась в нем больше всего.

В первый раз Тони поцеловала Стива, когда они были на новогодней вечеринке. Она была навеселе. Он был застигнут врасплох. Тони исчезла в толпе раньше, чем Стив успел среагировать.

Во второй раз Тони поцеловала Стива во время спарринга. Она воспользовалась его секундным замешательством, чтобы свалить его подножкой. Тони выглядела невероятно мило, когда раздувалась от самодовольства.

В первый раз Стив влюбился в Тони, когда она сидела на кухне в особняке Мстителей, в окружении частей от компьютеров, которые она разбирала в свое удовольствия, в то время как Джарвис закатывал глаза от беспорядка.

Как Стив понял позже, это был первый раз, когда он увидел ее по-настоящему счастливой.

Второй раз Стив увидел Тони в костюме Железного Человека (вернее, без него), когда Мстители боролись с Молекулярным человеком. В один момент рядом с ним стояли Тор и Железный Человек, в следующее мгновенье – Дон Блейк и почти голая Тони.

В первый раз Стив поцеловал Тони в тот момент, когда они вернулись домой.

В первый раз Стив и Тони занялись любовью через неделю после того, как все обнаружили ее тайну. Она была смущена своими шрамами. Стив сделал все возможное, чтобы убедить ее, что ей нечего стесняться. После всего этого возможного Тони выдала фразу про грудь и тайные фетиши Капитана Америки.

В первый раз Тони влюбилась в Стива, когда тот покраснел и сказал ей, что она красивая.

В первый раз Тони сказала Стиву, что любит его, когда думала, что он спит. Она так и не узнала, что он тогда не спал.

В первый раз, когда Стив сказал Тони, что любит ее, она лишь улыбнулась ему немного грустно.

Во второй раз, когда Стив сказал Тони, что любит ее, она, или точнее Железный Человек сделал кое-что до смешного глупое и почти умер, чтобы спасти Капитану Америке жизнь. Это было то, к чему Стив так и не смог привыкнуть.

В третий раз, когда Стив сказал Тони о своей любви, она была слишком пьяна, чтобы просто стоять прямо. Она спросила его, почему он все еще рядом с ней, и лишь рассмеялась горько, когда услышала его ответ. Лишь спустя год Стив понял почему, когда увидел, как Тони в припадке отвращения к себе кричит на свою «молодую» фотографию, желая ей сдохнуть.

В первый раз, когда Стив попросил Тони выйти за него замуж, он все делал правильно. Он тренировался в течение почти двух недель. Он везде носил кольцо с собой, выжидая подходящего момента. Когда Стив, наконец, встал на одно колено и сделал предложение, она просто покачала головой. Через неделю Тони оставила его в парализованном состоянии.

Во второй раз Тони влюбилась в Стива, когда ее «омолодили» до 19 лет. Она только что сделала кое-что до смешного глупое и почти умерла, чтобы спасти Капитану Америка жизнь. И лекции Стива о ее беспечности в отношении себя дали фору всем нотациям Джарвиса. Тони очень надеется, что «старшая» версия ее самой все-таки нечто большее для Стива, чем просто коллега, но потом все-таки решила, что просто принимает желаемое за действительное.

Второй раз Стив попросил Тони выйти за него замуж, когда она только что вернулась к жизни. Тони была так поражена, что после всего, что она сделала, он все еще хочет быть с ней, что сказала «да», прежде чем Стив смог бы передумать.

В первый раз свадьба Стива и Тони была идеальной. Пришли все, кто хотел. В церкви было полно народу, люди стояли, тесно сжавшись в проходах. Пеппер Поттс была главной среди подружек невесты, а также были: Джен, Кэрол, Ванда и Наташа. Сэм был шафером. Клинт, Тор, Роуди, и Железный Человек на дистанционном управлении были друзьями жениха. Джарвис отвел смущенную невесту к алтарю. Все было идеально. По крайней мере, в первые шесть часов медового месяца, пока не выяснилось, что Тони была похищена ранее утром, и на самом деле Стив женился на Космическом Фантоме. Тони не разговаривала с ним целый месяц.

В третий раз на предложение Стива о браке Тони не успевает ответить из-за нападения гигантского робота. Но это было не главное, потому что три часа спустя произошел инцидент с платформой времени Дума, и весь предыдущий день был стерт из памяти.

В первый раз, когда Тони попросила Стива жениться на ней, она опустилась на одно колено и протянула ему кольцо, которое он подарил ей много лет назад. Он поднял ее и закружил, радостно крича.

Во второй раз свадьба Стива и Тони тоже была идеальной. На этот раз они сделали небольшую церемонию на пляже, только для друзей и родственников. И все равно им не хватило на всех стульев. В этот раз в начале церемонии они проверили, что невеста – это действительно невеста. Они уже собирались обменяться клятвами, когда напал Мандарин. Свадьбу отменили из-за вошедшего в историю нападения Фин Фан Фума.

Во (второй) третий раз, когда Стив спросил Тони выйти за него замуж, у нее был очень тяжелый период. Тони официально признала себя «Железной Женщиной»; ее компанию вновь оккупировали протестующие; подготовка к свадьбе Люка и Джессики пошла прахом; в Альпах был замечен Багровый Колдун; общины христианских фундаменталистов снова требовали ее крови (на этот раз это было из-за Билли и Тедди, которых где-то сфотографировали вместе); что-то произошло с ЩИТом; Девушка-паук обманным путем заставила Тони взять ответственность за детей Китти; и Джен недавно узнала, кто был настоящим отцом Виктора Манча. У Стива не было кольца, у него не было заготовленной речи, и он не опустился на одно колено. Они были в самом разгаре разбора полетов после боя, и он просто попросил ее выйти за него замуж. Она на мгновение умолкла, а потом повернулась и спросила у Зверя, есть ли у него еще лицензия на проведение церемонии бракосочетания.

В третий раз, когда Стив и Тони сочетались браком, Тони придала термину «быстрая свадьба» совершенно новый смысл. Она громко объявила всем собравшимся героям, СМИ и гражданским, что если они хотят присутствовать на свадьбе века, то им надо доставить свои задницы в церковь с течение следующих пятнадцати минут. Когда Стив спросил ее, что она делает, Тони сообщила ему, что они должны пожениться, пока еще что-нибудь не случилось. А Пеппер разберется с документами позже. Они даже не потрудились сменить форму: Тони просто прикрепила вуаль к шлему. Молли и Валерия разбрасывали лепестки цветов, Сэм и Баки были шаферами, Пеппер стала главной подружкой (сразу после того, как пообещала страшную кару за то, что Тони опять оставила на нее всю бумажную работу), Кэрол и Джессика были подружками невесты, Джарвис отвел невесту к алтарю, и Тор появился как раз вовремя, чтобы стать свидетелем жениха. Когда Генри спросил, есть ли кто-то, кто возражает против брака, то он посчитал нужным добавить, что невеста тяжело вооружена. Конечно же, возражений не было.

В первый раз Тони осознала, что, возможно, она и Стив все-таки должны быть вместе, когда они лежали, обнявшись в постели, наблюдая, как восходит солнце в первый день их супружеской жизни.

В первый день из множества.


End file.
